


Secret Santa

by madnessofsorts



Series: 12 days of Stucky [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 25 Days of Fic-mas, 25 days of Stucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8727715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessofsorts/pseuds/madnessofsorts
Summary: Secret Santa at the office.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wish these could be better but I have exams and I am trying to focus on those :( I am sorry everyone.

It was once again that time of the year where the Office Steve worked at put on a Secret Santa. It was something Steve looked forward to each year just because he hoped he got one name in particular. Bucky Barnes. Steve and Bucky had been working together at the office since day one. And Since day one, Steve had a crush on Bucky. No one in the office knew of the crush except one person. Sam Wilson. Sam was Steve’s best friend, of course he would know. It was funny for Sam watching the two interact with one another. It was clear to everyone in the office except the two themselves that they liked each other. But since the two were so dense, they didn’t even realize it. This year, Sam was going to make sure that Steve and Bucky were each others secret Santa’s. He got the whole office in on this plan as well.  
It was a Friday and the day everyone was going to pick names from a Santa hat. Pepper went through the office letting everyone pick a name out. Around lunch time, she finally made it to Steve. She held the hat out and let the blonde reach in. She then went and did the same with Bucky. Steve watched her walk away before he opened up the little piece of paper. Scrawled out on the paper, was the name Bucky Barnes. Hiding a grin, Steve placed the paper into his drawer and continued on with his work. He finally gotten Bucky’s name.   
The day couldn’t have gone by any slower even if it tried. Steve kept looking at the clock impatient as ever hoping it would be time for him to leave so he could go and work on the present. They only had a week to get the present. The sooner he got started on Bucky’s present, the better. As soon as the clock struck five, Steve was out of his seat with bag in thrown over his shoulder. He said his goodbyes to everyone in the office and then headed out the door. Bucky wasn’t that far behind. Sam and the others however, sat back in their seats and laughed with one another. The plan had worked splendidly.   
“Hopefully they wont mess this up.” Sam said as he himself rose from his seat and left.  
The week had flew by and it was finally time to share the presents with one another. Steve had his present for Bucky hidden in his desk. He was waiting for the other to get up for his meeting, but he just wasn’t leaving. Bucky was also waiting for Steve to get up and leave the room. Sam was sat at his desk watching the pair. With a roll of his eyes, he decided he would have to do something about this.   
“Steve, I need help with something in the break room.” He said, walking over to the blonde, putting his hand on his shoulder. Steve looked up at him and nodded.   
“yeah okay.” Steve said as he got up from his seat to follow Sam. Neither Bucky or Steve had any idea that this Secret Santa was rigged. But thats what made it even more fun. As soon as Steve entered the break room, Bucky got up and placed the gift he got for Steve on his desk. Luckily, there were other people in the office at the time so it wouldn’t be obvious on who gave him the present.   
“What did you need help with?” Steve questioned, placing his hands on his hips. Sam really didn’t think that far ahead with this part of the plan.  
“Uh, I need help carrying this stack of paper to my desk.” Sam pointed to the copy paper. Steve looked at Sam with a raised eyebrow.  
“You really can’t carry that?” “I can, I just don’t feel like it.” Groaning, Steve picked up the paper and brought it to the others desk. When he got back over to his own desk, he saw the present sitting on his keyboard wrapped neatly. Steve carefully picked up the present and unwrapped it, pulling the ribbon off carefully. Upon opening it, he saw tickets to a patriots game. He had wanted those tickets for a while now but he never had enough money to get them. A wide smile formed on Steve’s face. No one in the office knew how much Steve wanted these tickets. No one but one person. Bucky. Was he his secret Santa?  
Bucky was watching from his desk and once he saw the smile, he got up and headed to the meeting he may or may not have been late for. Steve carefully tucked the tickets into his bag, not even noticing that Bucky had left. Once he was sure it was secure, he looked up and noticed the office was empty except for him, sam, and a few other people. This was the time to put the present out. Unlocking his drawer, he pulled out the present and made his way to Bucky’s desk. Carefully, he placed the present down on his chair.   
An hour had gone by when Bucky finally came back and saw the rectangular shaped present sitting on his chair. With great caution, he unwrapped the present. His eyes widened and his mouth fell agape. It was a painting. Not just any painting, it was one of Bucky at the Christmas party they had the past Saturday. Bucky starred at the present. This was the greatest thing he had ever received.   
By the end of the day, everyone had presents given to them. It was just about time to close up when Sam spoke up.  
“So, who had who for Secret Santa?” Steve didn’t say anything, neither did Bucky. Not that they had to or anything. They just starred at one another and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter:  
> @Lnfinitystone


End file.
